halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Francis Davidson
unnatural born Davidson was born in the UNSC controled space. By the time of is born his father was the second officer of a UNSC Marathon class cruiser. The ship came under attack by a Remnant fleet. The ship's captain was killed during the first assault and his father took the command. He ordered the evacuation of the ship as the ship's remote controled screw up his father stayed behind to assure everyone could be save killing himself in the process. In 14 minutes he saved about 1,300 lives. Meeting Moving into the province of Quebec at the age of 5, Francis later entered in the college of Ste-Foy studying in Xemo-Sociology. There he met the girl who would later become his wife Vice Admiral Mary Lee Davidson. They meet each other by pure coincidence in a gym class. Strangly, the first time they meet each other that was for school work, not for a date. About 9 mouth later they've got a children. At the age of 20 he entered in the UNSC marines corps and married his girlfriend. Corbulo Academy of Military Science Pre-war After their wedding and entered immediatly entered in the UNSCDF were they assigned in 2 differnt space sector for 5 year. A few years prior to the necros assault he was reassigned to the same ship of his wife,the UNSC Rememberance for 6 years. In 2601 he was pulled back on earth to serve in the earth garrison of the Home Fleet. In 2606 the UNSC Everest exited the UNSC factory,Reyes-McLees Shipyards. It stay assigned to the ship for a long time, Participing to the Battle of Kanna were he commanded the 25th Marine Expeditionary Brigade. There he retaked the distric of Aleph and the city of Gimmel. At this battle he gain the respect of the highcom recognizin his great tactical skill. Battle of Kanna During the batttle Davidson was lauch with the 25th Marine Expeditionary Brigade to retake the city of Gimmel he was also able to destroy a scarab and retake a large part of the district. he lead is troop in the fight. Member of the Royal 22e Régiment were trap in Gimmel forcing is troop to enter in the city much soon that he espected. Fighting in a guerria situation his men were relentless destroying every brute or Jakal in there way conquering Gimmel in least than 2 day beating about 3 legions of brutes. In fact he only loss 2 compagny on about 7,900 marines. Operation: Hellfire Necros War Prologue By the time of the beginning of the war he was in charge of the 25th Marine Expeditionary Brigade composed of 12,123 men (About three regiments and one battalion.) He was dispatched onboard the ship of the Battlegroup Everest.During a large part of the war his unit stayed commisioned on the Battlegroup Everest. On May 21 2619 he was sent with is unit to retake a USR colony. His unit was sent to the surface to try to retake the planet but it was hopeless. They finaly manage to evacuate it. after the battle he receive the news of the loss of the Battlegroup Everest and the death of his wife. Then when he come back to earth for the burial he recieved the last transmition of his wife. He personally awarded her the Colonial Cross at the burial. During his time on earth he received from the UEG, the AUR and the USR orders to lead a large campaign to push the invader out of the galaxy. After the death of his wife he often said that he was feeling guilty of his wifes death claiming that he requested her to enter in the UNSC. Davidson never lost is will of destroying the Necros army.He was motivated by the death of her wife by their hands. During the late campaign he gained respect amount the other UNSC officers. He was also greatly appreciated by his men because he was one of the few General which was taking fight with them it also wearing the exactly same combat uniform of this mean showing that he wasnt caring about his grade and prefer being on the field than in a command center. The last enemy that shall be destroyed Redemption Salvation Aftermath Mental Report Survivor Guilt, Posttraumatic Stress Disorder and Psychotic Decompensation Davidson was met to be one of the most stable officer of the Marines Special operation corps. Being a veteran from the special operatiopn command, his mental mostly stable. Thing changed on May 21th 2619 during the Devastating Battle of Prohok when 4517 soldier of his former brigades and is wife were killed during the final stage of the battle. After those horrible event mental report show some sign of Surviving guilt and Posttraumatic stress disorder. during the following month Davidson waked up during night after horrible nightmare in witch he had to watch is wife being murdered and could'nt help her. During mission he was repported to take unessery risk like putting himself in the line of fire of the enemy or asking for final protective fire directly on his position. While it could be explain by is military career, in fact it against all his usual behavior. Report also showed that his stress was rising and by this is symptomes too. Thing were going worst until october 20 26**, his wife's birthday. On that date during a large scale operation on the necros homeworld he asked for FPF directly on his position while his team was able to evacuate the position the UNSC Gone with the Wind fired a MAC round killing himself and destroying a necros installation. While this act was considered heroic by alot of persons, some specialista determined that he could'nt live with this paine any longer and commited suicidal. It is also belived by UNSC psychologist that in his final moment Davidson has decompensed in a psychosis. This theory is based on his behavior of putting his life in danger, his suicide as well as his last word tends to prove this. Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel